


Stranger's Thoughts

by Huskinata



Series: The Stranger [1]
Category: Myst Series
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, POV First Person, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata
Summary: Travelling through countless ages to no benefit of your own takes dedication, constitution, and maybe a little bit of manipulation on Atrus' part. A look at the stranger's thoughts about our favorite bespectacled author.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I imagine that the stranger and Atrus have an unhealthy relationship. Also, I know that there are a lot of fragments but I intended this to be a stream-of-consciousness type thing. My headcannon stranger is male btw, but since I didn’t use pronouns feel free to use your own headcannon.

This was all a mistake. How did I end up here, gathering pages in strange worlds? So many obstacles. Where is home? How do I get back? But then I free him, and he thanks me, and then there was no life before. There was nothing before Atrus.

Over time we get closer. I feel content when he says “old friend” but… It hurts when he doesn’t call me by name. Fleeting thoughts-is he just using me?

A warm smile, a friendly embrace, an “old friend” followed by an unreasonable request that I just can’t say “no” to. Once, I hesitated, uncertainty on my face. He leaned in, his lips so close to my ear, his breath warm on my skin, and he asked again, sweetly, and I trembled before nodding my ascent.

Tears, as I struggle to escape this age. Frustration at being talked into this. I tell myself that when I get back I’m not going to fall for it any more. There is nothing he could say that will make me go out there again.

But when I come back there is only his warm smile. His hand on my shoulder, thanking me for my help. And I forget about what happened in the last age. I forget all of it and when he asks me the next time I say yes.


End file.
